moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
03: Sand Hits the Fan/transcript
Mission Briefing Situation: Your squad's position has been compromised. Multiple communication towers still active. Pockets of enemy combatants have sprung up across the region. Objectives: Communication towers must be destroyed, then rendezvous at the palace for extraction. Rules of Engagement: Element of surprise lost. Speed is of the utmost importance. Providing support for your squad mates is a secondary concern. Mission 03: Sand Hits the Fan Cut to the player as Warrens with his squad at the park, getting ready to find and destroy the remaining communication towers. Command: Chief, despite the unexpected resistance, you're to continue with this operation and destroy the rest of those towers! Dozer: How'd they know we were coming? Jones: You should be used to it by now. Dozer: Yeah, this is different though. It's like we were set up. Jones: Quit whining like a grunt and proceed to your objective. The player fights through the streets and enters a tiny courtyard. Fox (over comms): Taking heavy fire! Request backup ASAP! Jones (over comms): Chief! Fox is near your position. Destroy that tower and get to him! The player find the next tower at the end of a road. They destroy it with C4. Command: Great job! Now proceed to the next tower! The player finds Fox in another street, where there are no enemies to be seen. Fox: What the... One minute they're all over me, the next they're running away... Something is heard flying into the air. Fox: Mortar fire incoming! Take cover in the garage! The player and Fox hide inside a garage, as mortars land across the road. After the mortars stop, the two exit the garage. They split up and continue searching for the towers. Command: We're almost there, Chief! Destroy that tower. The system is almost offline. More battling ensues, as the player destroys the next tower. They go through an alley. Ryan (over comms): Captain, my first objective is destroyed. Jones (over comms): Copy that! Good work! Proceed to your next target, over! Command: Proceed to the next tower, Chief! The player makes their way through 2 buildings. Command: Chief! They are trying to override the communication system by using a computer network. Find the server room and blow it to pieces! As the player approaches the server room, a terrorist kicks the door to it down. The player kills the terrorist, enters the server room, and destroys it with C4. Command: Nice job! Now proceed to the last tower and meet up with the team near the palace. Dozer: Chief! We can't hold the street much longer. Rendezvous at the palace! The player finds the final tower in front of the palace. They destroy it, and enemies enter the area. Command: Chief! Clear the area and wait for the rest of your team! After the enemies are killed, the rest of the squad enters. Jones: Good work gentlemen! Evacuation chopper is almost at our mark! Jackson (heard, not seen): Oh man, that's no good! The evacuation Huey is seen spinning out of control, before crashing. Jones: Get into the palace now! Go, go, go! The level ends as the player runs to the door of the palace and prepares to open it.